


I am Rey, You Are Ben Solo

by Evangel10n



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Dyad (Star Wars), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inner Dialogue, Making Love, One Shot, POV Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Ben Solo, Sweet/Hot, True Love, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangel10n/pseuds/Evangel10n
Summary: I am Rey, I think. I am not certain. You are Ben, my lover. I know this.Hold me closer. Love me like this forever. I never knew that I needed someone as I need you.I have never made love before, never been touched like my body was a temple and you my sole worshiper.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	I am Rey, You Are Ben Solo

**Author's Note:**

> If it is difficult to understand, I am sorry, it was a creative choice. This not beta'd, so forgive me, wrote this in a few hours just for fun. 
> 
> Let's get started <3<3<3

I am Rey, I think. I am not certain. You are Ben, my lover. I know this. 

Hold me closer. Love me like this forever. I never knew that I needed someone as I need you.

Your touch on my bare skin trails like fire and is heavy, carefully thought. Your breaths are steady as it caresses my neck. 

Your lips feel like a touch of heaven on my lips. Your heavy presence surrounds me, securing me entirely. 

Touch me. Guard me with your love. Shield me from harm. Never break me. I surrender to you completely.

You are naked, I am naked under you. Your black curls drape and drag over me as you plant sultry kisses on my breast. 

The air is hot, suffocating. You feel good, warm, alive above me. I see your pulse in your veins and I am one with you. 

I cry out to you with desperate need when your fingers touch me, filling me completely. Your deep hooded eyes look up to me, watching you.

Somewhere in there is a raging blaze of desire but glinted with wonder, nerves. You make me feel beautiful, wanted, loved. 

Your lips kiss my thigh with the pace you set. I buck while my heart swells. I whine with your touch. Never leave me, tell me you never will.

I lose my sense of self with the tender touch. I am no longer Rey, you are no longer Ben. We are two souls, connected forever. 

You taste me, sending me from the world. It has always been you. Always. I am dying under you, I need all of you. 

But you torture me, circling where you touched me with your mouth. Wet, hot, feasting. I shudder against you. You tell me you love it, love me. 

You stop, tell me to be patient as you took your time. My heart sank. No, please, no, not yet. I want you. 

My breaths quickened under your unrelenting, scrutinizing mouth. My body responds, I clench around your tongue. Please no, no yet. 

You sense it, coming up from in between me, your black hair like a curtain around your face. You panted, your eyes lit wantonly, darkly needing me. 

Your heavy hand trails me, my breaths hitch, burning under it. I am fire. You are the oxygen I need to survive.

Please tell me the words I need to hear. Tell me you need me, want me. Tell me you will never leave. Tell me I am beautiful. Tell me you love me. I love you. 

You take over my sense, embedding yourself, tattooing me for eternity. 

You are above me again, watching my face, analyzing my eyes, reading me like a book. 

Your eyes close to me, I follow you. Your lips are gentle, sweet, adoring. My heart swells, my blood courses. 

You rest your bare body on my small frame, crushing me. I don’t complain. I feel safe here. 

You’re hard against my pooling core, asking for permission. I kiss you hard with your curls pulled in my hands. I give you a sound of pleasure, begging you to come closer. 

You take my hand from your hair, its firm, kind. You lay it on the cool sheets, snaking your fingers in between mine. You hold it tenderly. I love you, Ben Solo. My heart overflows with how you are looking at me. I am yours, you are mine, forever.

Do you remember when you first kissed me? Do you remember that day, Ben? Perfect, sunset, on the Falcon, Ahch-too. 

I have never made love before, never been touched like my body was a temple and you my sole worshiper. 

Your breaths are hard but steady. Your face looks anxious, mouth slightly parted. Your eyes still glinting with fire. 

I am nervous, my legs tremble with you in between them. You kiss me again, slowly, reassuring me. 

You push into me. I suck in. I am tight around you. You falter, moaning into my neck. It hurts, you wait, allowing me to adjust to your hard width. 

I am wet, wanting, and I breathe. You took up my leg, shifting me. I whimper at the newfound euphoria, clenching as I rode the short wave. 

You bite my neck to hold back, I cry again. You sheath yourself further into me, spreading me, filling me with you. I relish in it, taking you, my heart is pumping nervously beneath you.

Your skin is hot now, as you take me completely. I am moaning boldly now. You fill my lungs with your smell. You fill my mouth with kisses now. You fill my ears with your own, guttural sounds. 

I am lost in you, you lost in me. There is only you now, here all alone. But we are not alone, we are together. You found me, thank you, Ben. 

You dig your nails into my thigh wrapped around you, nails biting into the flesh as you lift your hips. No, don’t leave. 

You suck in air through your teeth, still hidden in my neck. You place a small kiss before thrust back into me. My voice leaves me, I try to tell you, but no sounds escape my throat.

My hands shoot to your muscular back, digging into them. You shudder, setting the pace.

You are large, leaving no space inside of me. It is gentle, lascivious, passionate as 

You showed me you loved me, you did not have to say it then. I know it. 

Your hand grasped mine tighter, taking your face from my neck. You’re breathless as you look me in my eyes. I see something there. Wonderment. Shock. Ecstasy. Warmth. You watch me as I tell you how euphoric you make me. I mewl. I cry. I moan. I am yours. 

I study your features that were set in awe, beautiful man. Beautiful soul. Take me, take it all. Use me up, don’t throw me away. Spill your soul into me, infuse me. That tarnished, guilt-stricken soul. I see you, Ben Solo and you are mine. 

‘I love you’, you say as you burrowed deeper into me. I heaved at you taking me so completely. You said this many times. I told you ‘I love you’ back as our eyes never left the others. 

My heart, my soul bared to you so effortlessly. Take it. Nurture them. Shower me in you. Shower me with your lips. Touch me with calloused hands, cherish me like this forever. 

I cry your name breathlessly at you, your eyes watching my mouth move with the sounds. You take my lips, harder now, hungrier. 

Your thrusts match the way you take my mouth, hard, passionate, feverish. My love, how is this possible? This feeling of being one? I don’t know where you end and I begin. You ebb and flow into me, crashing waves of ecstasy washing over me. 

No time existed here. 

Yes, there, touch me like you cannot get enough. I relish that you seem so close to losing everything, slipping off to oblivion. 

Your length is harder now, as you shutter falling back to my body, yes beg me for release. I need it too.

It’s welling up inside my aching core, a tight coil threatening to burst with your pace. I bare down around you. You say my name, asking to finish.

You need it, you cannot hold on much longer. Your hand falls from my thigh to the curve of my hips, taking it firmly in one hand as you now crashed faster, white-hot, harder. 

You took up the flesh of my neck where you nestled with sharp teeth as we grew closer to the edge. Ben, I love you. I love you. I love you.

Release me.

Take anything you want. 

Keep me close.

Make me yours. 

Let us live in this room like this forever.

Release me.

Release my body from the aching need. 

  
  


We are close now, you are asking me to cum for you. 

I have no words to describe it. Your question pushed me of the edge, a crescendo that took over my whole body. You watched my face contort, relinquishing to you completely.

I clutched your cock, contracting around you, riding it. You kissed me with ferocity, quickening your pace, taking the last of me. 

I feel you go rigid, your face drops I watch you. You close your eyes to me, you are beautiful. You twitch inside of me, filling me. 

Later, we lay together tangled between limbs and sheets. You stroked my hair gently as I twirled the soft patch of hair on your chest. 

My heart full, my mind is clear. Yes, I truly am in love with you, Ben Solo. Unequivocally in love. 

‘I love you’, I say breaking the restful, comfortable silence. You hold me tighter in response, kissing the top of my head, sweet, tender. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this little sweet smutty one-shot. Kudos are good, comments feed me. 
> 
> With love,   
> E


End file.
